


A Loud Bunch

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dinners, Kissing, Multifandom Drabble Exchange Treat, POV Pansy Parkinson, Triple Drabble, Weasley Family Dinners (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Pansy's not quite used to Weasley family dinners.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Loud Bunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



> You said you liked femslash, so I enjoy this of my favorite HP femslash ship :)

Dinner was loud. Far louder than any family dinner Pansy had ever had. She was an only child in a strict pureblood family; meals had been quiet and cold and lonely. This was the opposite of that.

She supposed that with seven children and their spouses and children and even some family friends — Harry bloody Potter, of course — it would have to be loud and chaotic. They all piled into the cramped Weasley family home, surrounding a table piled high with food that looked far too small to fit them all. Pansy felt wide eyed and out of place looking around at them eating and talking with such exuberance.

“You doing alright, babe?” Ginny asked, leaning close enough to speak right into her ear because of the commotion around them.

Pansy tried to give her girlfriend a reassuring smile. “Just a little overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“We are a loud bunch,” Ginny said with a laugh. She sounded fond. “They like you though. I told you they would.”

“Yeah?” Pansy asked, feeling unaccountably shy. She wanted them to like her, but even after the war, they were all so very Gryffindor. And she was very much not.

“Yeah.”

Ginny leaned in for a kiss and Pansy couldn’t find it in herself to deny. They kept it shallow, aware of the crowd of people around them. A wolf whistle from down the table had them breaking apart.

“If you’re finished snogging, could you pass the peas?” George called, a wide grin on his face.

Pansy laughed as Ginny made a rude gesture in return, but passed the peas over all the same. Molly rolled her eyes, grumbling a little, but the others just seemed fondly amused by the whole thing. Pansy thought she could get used to this kind of family dinner.


End file.
